


5 More Minutes - Castaweaver oneshot

by Your_Local_Walmart_Gay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, castaspella/shadow weaver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Walmart_Gay/pseuds/Your_Local_Walmart_Gay
Summary: Welp, heres another wholesome one shot. I realised how much I love writing these two and I saw a meme on Instagram that inspired me to write this. I'm 100% sure I'm gonna write more of these 2. I do have a Fanfiction that I'm working on. I'll most likely upload the first chapter soon after this. Hope you liked this! Fun fact: I started this at 10pm then fell alseep and continued at 4am and I have no regrets because I like the way this came out.Thanks for reading! ^^
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	5 More Minutes - Castaweaver oneshot

The sun rose in Mystacor on another beautiful day. Shadow Weaver and Castaspella were cuddled up together in bed, arms wrapped around one another as they slept. The sound of their alarm clock woke Shadow Weaver up. She rubbed her eyes and reached for the alarm clock to turn it off.

Once she had done that she turned to face Castaspella. A smile appeared on her face and she blushed. Her arm reached up to Casta's face as she gently caressed it. Shadow Weaver waited for Casta to wake up but her girlfriend was firm in the sense she was not waking yet. Shadow Weaver didn't want to force her awake but today it was different. Castaspella had an important meeting to attend in Bright Moon and Shadow Weaver did not want to make her late. At last she spoke;  
"Casta? It's time to get up love"  
Castaspella muttered something but Shadow Weaver couldn't make it out. Instead, Casta clung to her even more and placed her head underneath Shadow Weaver's chin.   
"5 more minutes, please Light"  
Shadow Weaver didn't argue with her. She realized that Castaspella didn't care about being late today, all she wanted was more time to cuddle. Shadow Weaver wrapped her arms around the other woman, burying her face in the others hair and muttering .  
"Okay... 5 more minutes"

After those 5 minutes were over. Shadow Weaver placed a kiss on Castaspella's forehead.  
"Now it's time to get up" she said with a smirk.  
Castaspella pulled away from Shadow slightly and sat up.   
"Right, I guess I better get going to that meeting.."  
Shadow Weaver nodded and left the room to make Casta a little something to eat. 

Castaspella got dressed and walked into the kitchen. She sat down and ate the food, then turned to the door. Shadow Weaver stopped her before she left and pulled her in for a kiss.   
"Stay safe" she said.  
"Me? I'm always safe" Castaspella replied with a laugh. She then left the house to attend her meeting.

And so when she arrived she knew she was horribly late, but to her it didn't matter. Casta just made up an excuse and they started. Did she learn anything from that? Nope. Will she wake up early next time? Of course not. 

She'll always stay in bed with Shadow Weaver, for five more minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, heres another wholesome one shot. I realised how much I love writing these two and I saw a meme on Instagram that inspired me to write this. I'm 100% sure I'm gonna write more of these 2. I do have a Fanfiction that I'm working on. I'll most likely upload the first chapter soon after this. Hope you liked this! Fun fact: I started this at 10pm then fell alseep and continued at 4am and I have no regrets because I like the way this came out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
